dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeds of Destruction
Seeds of Destruction (破滅の種子, Hametsu no Shushi) is the two hundredth chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis through the arc Alma and Kanda are transported to Mater, the land where Allen and Yu had their first mission.As they land on the ground Kanda tightly holds the cracked and broken form of Alma as he regains his breath as he lays there he looks up to see that the Arc gate they were sent through is collapsing and the pieces burning up. Kanda looks up and says "bean-sprout", Alma speaks saying that he understands, since all Akuma who are part of the Earl can feel it, Allen is a Noah. Alma is then filled with pain, Kanda tells him to stop talking. Alma says that even now he hates the Black Order, killing many and even going so far as to take power from the Earl, Kanda just tells him he knows all that but he will still be with him till the very end. As Kanda holds Alma he sees the spirit of Alma as a child and "that person" wander off together and he weeps, surrounded by Lotus flowers. Still clutching Almas lifeless form he hears a voice say "I love you Yu", to which he replies "yeah". Back in Russia the monstrous form of Kidori screams in pain as General Socalo slices her with Madness. As blood rains down around him he Berates Krory for not being hard enough, explaining that once they become Akuma they are just targets that need to be destroyed. Krory stares in disbelief as Miranda cries for Kiredori. The nearby Devit announces to the exorcists that Kanda has awoken the 14th Noah. In Greece Lulu Bell relays the message, saying to Lenalee that she must make another choice, believe the 14th, or destroy Allen as she has just destroyed the third exorcist. Over in China the gathered finders and Noise Marie try to help a fallen Chaoji whilst wondering where Lavi and Bookman have gone. Back at the US HQ Bak´s spirit stone finally breaks whilst Fou seems to have lost against Tyki. Ahu calls out to Allen telling him the seal is broken as the Third exorcist starts to move whilst shout their hate of the Black Order. As the Order members look on Leverier says that Alma´s Grudge hasn't disappeared. Allen activates Crown Clown and goes to Bak. Malcolm tells Allen he has betrayed the Order by letting Alma stay alive, and that the rampage will continue until Alma is destroyed. He asks if Allen really intends to destroy the Third project as Tokusa´s body cries inside the monster. Allen jumps off as Bak calls to him, as Allen attacks tokusa the Earl explains that this is no longer anything to do with Alma and that the thing before them is merely a grudge on this plane and that it goes to show just how deep Almas sadness really was. Zhu says that the monster before them is an expression of their sins, and that the thirds can no longer be saved. Renee says to the old man that he should stop saying things like they are nothing to do with him and that if it weren't for him they wouldn't exist. As Allen continues to attack Tokusa Malcolm shouts that the Earl is not to be trusted and that he orders Allen to go through the Arcgate and destroy Alma immediately and that failure to do so will mean he is no longer an exorcist. Ignoring Leverier Allen shouts at Tokusa to open his eyes, and that the cells are Almas and not his, and that since he is a far better warrior than Allen he should be able to pulls himself together. When Tokusa asks if Allen will destroy him Allen simply replies that he is surprised that Tokusa of all people is giving up. Just as Allen seem to be connecting with Tokusa he is bound by spell seals. Howard Link comes in to view holding another bound body. Navigation